Just My Life
by LeafeonLover
Summary: Takako the fierce tiger and Hitsuji the black sheep have left the mansion to make their way through life at a co-ed high school. This is a difficult task, as they are afflicted with the Soma family curse trouble seems to follow them everywhere. Set before Fruits Basket. OC centric.
1. Punishment

Hi there reader!

Leaf here and I've got a new story for you

I know, I know I have other stories to update and I'm definitely working on those

but this story is special

a Christmas special to be exact

and it's been in the making for about... 2 years

Yup it got postponed a couple times

Anyway! I wrote this story with a good friend of mine WarriorSeadra

You should definitely go check out his stories too!

For warning this is an OC centric story so there won't be any familiar characters

WarriorSeadra wrote all of Hitsuji's lines and PoV and I did Takako's

lastly I nor WarriorSeadra own Fruists Baskets just so you know

without further ado

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Punishment

"This is your fault!" I stop cleaning to scold Takako. I'm still here on the last day before break cleaning the classroom because of her.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Hitsuji!" she defends while wiping the blackboard.

"Then why'd you break the vase? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" She is such a klutz. I look at Takako a bit longer before returning to wiping the tables.

"It was an accident. Something tripped me!"

…..

" _No, you were only supposed to move three spaces." Takako informed me as we walk to class from lunch._

" _I drew a card saying 'go an extra space' for a total of four."_

" _Liar~!"_

" _I won. Quit being a sore loser."_

" _You cheated."_

" _I did not!" I retorted while opening the art classroom's door._

 _Takako walked forward, but freezes within the door frame. Peeking over her shoulder, I see a bunch of students crowding the way inside. I stepped forward and take Takako's hand to lead her through the crowd. How troublesome. We'd change into animals if anyone gets too close._

 _Takako must be feeling pretty relaxed now. She's still arguing, "I would have won if- wahhhh!"_

" _He-hey, what are you doing?" I cried as she comes crashing into me._

 _Oh no, sensei's vase! I caught it with my arms, but with Takako pushing me forward, I couldn't stop._

 _The vase shattered within my arms as it hit floor. I grunted as the shards dug into my arms. Still, I managed to keep my face from falling onto them. Finally, to Takako who clinged to my back._

 _"What is wrong with you?"_

 _Takako sat up on my back and snapped,_ " _It's your fault for being in the way!"_

" _Yeah, well now the vase is broken!"_

" _Look, Takako is being bold! The clumsy slut." a female classmate commented on the scene._

 _Various snickering followed from some of our other classmates as well._

" _Will you just get off of me already!" I tried to push up with my hands, but it was too painful._

" _Well if you weren't so comfortable, I wouldn't want to sit on you all day." Her sarcasm sucks._

 _We got up and continued arguing. I don't even remember when sensei entered the classroom. Apparently he repeated himself a few times before we noticed him._

" _What happened here?" We finally heard Sensei. His firm voice hide his fury._

" _Sensei," a classmate called, "Takako and Hitsuji broke the vase."_

" _I had nothing to do with it!"_

" _Really? You should have done a better job catching it!" Takako snapped back._

" _Stop arguing this instant!" Sensei commanded with his irritation rising. "Now who broke the vase?"_

 _His anger easily regained our attention._

 _We point at each other, "She/He did!"_

 _Sensei sighed. That was it for us, his patience snapped._

 _"Both of you, see me after school."_

Not only did he give us an hour lecture, but he's having us clean the art room. Seriously, it was just a vase. There are so many other things I could be doing!

Takako mumbles "This is so unfair..." as she finishes washing the black board.

"Oh, whatever..." I say more to myself than her in resignation.

With the table tops clean, I grab a chair to put on the desk. The loud clang from dropping the chair masks my gasp. I force my grimace into a annoyed look before Takako can see it.

Sure enough, she walks up to me, saying, "You know, I knew you were a weakling, but I didn't realize you couldn't even pick chairs up on your own."

"Just shut up!" I turn away as she picks up my dropped chair.

"Hey, come on. It was only a joke." She's disappointed, but I don't care.

"Funny." I respond walking to different row of chairs.

"Okay, what's wrong? You usually have more fight in you." she states.

Uh, I'm not even looking at her, but I can picture her expression. She's narrowing her eyes and sticking out her lip like she always does when something bothers her.

"I'm sorry." I sarcastically apologize while grabbing the next chair.

"I just love picking chairs up. I definitely don't have anything better to do."

I flip the chair over and slam it onto the desk. The anger on my face overshadows the pain from my arms. That same anger forces me face Takako again.

"I know you do..." Takako trails off as she notices something on the chair.

She leans towards it and sniffs.

She jumps and points a finger at me, "Hey, this is blood! You're bleeding!"

...Did she really have to sniff it? Her action stops my thought process. I'm not even angry anymore. I flip another chair with a sigh.

"Why would I be bleeding?" I sneak a look at the chair to make sure there's no stain left on it.

"Oh ya' know… Maybe because… you _fell_ on the sharp, broken, vase shards!" Her eyes widen as she remembers me falling on them, "You can't hide things from me, Hitsuji."

I was doing pretty well up until now…

"Relax, I am fine." This isn't something I want to concern her with.

"You're a bad liar, too."

"Just leave me alone already! You're the reason we're in this mess anyway!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Takako cries.

"Look- I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry I fell on you, and I'm sorry you got dragged into my mess!"

With a huff, Takako turns away. A sniffle escapes her as she tries to suppress her trembling. Great, now look at what I did. Just what am I mad about? Myself? Does getting hurt bother me that much? No, but I am angry at myself. Getting hurt made me lose my composure in front of the entire class.

I slipped up and let everyone see me. More than that, I'm still letting others see me. With a sigh, I walk up to her and take her wrist.

I whisper into her ear, "I know. If you say it's an accident, then I believe you. Let's just finish cleaning the classroom already."

Takako shakes her head "No, you're going to the nurse's office."

"Look, I'm fine." I respond.

I release her and hold up a pair of bloody hands.

Her wrist is covered in blood, "Maybe I should change my bandages…"

"Come on." Takako expression softens, "I'll come with you."

"You might want to wash the blood off your wrist, first."

"Don't worry, I'll wash it off later." Takako takes my hand and leads me out of the room. "Let's get you all fixed up."

* * *

So whaddya think?

I hope you liked it!

I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to do more co-written stories in future

Thanks for reading if you have any questions, suggestions or just wanna chat send in a review or PM me and hit WarriorSeadra up too, send him your love!

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a happy new year!


	2. Healing

Hi there reader

I just thought I'd put up this chapter since the last one is kinda short

plus the more chapters there are the easier it is to know if you like the story or not

or that's what I think anyway

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Healing

-Takako's PoV-

The walk to the medical bay was quieter than it usually was between us. Obviously the school was pretty much empty by this time of day. Being the last day of school for the year, most people are eager to leave. Only a few teachers and even fewer students remained.

I peeked at Hitsuji's face from the corner of my eyes. It was neutral as it usually was apart from a slight pinch in his brow. That was the only sign he was hurting at all. I sighed inwardly, my eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. I was mad at whatever had tripped me, but mostly I just felt guilty.

Why couldn't I just admit it'd been my fault? Guess I didn't like admitting such things. But if I had… then Hitsuji wouldn't have to be here helping. Pushing the sliding door to the infirmary open I was met with a familiar sight. I knew my way around the infirmary pretty well, almost better than the nurse herself.

It was the side effect of my rather fiery nature. I couldn't help getting into arguments. The other students, mostly the female ones, bullied me. Many of the girls in my class had crushes on Hitsuji. I get why they liked him. I guess they thought he was the princely type or something.

They were jealous I was the one he always hung out with. In addition to this, a few guys in my class seemed to prefer feisty girls. I didn't like any of them and didn't interact with them. Despite this, most of the girls seemed to think I was trying to build some kind of reverse harem and they hated me for it.

Needless to say, there were some girls who were out to get me. Quite a few in fact who wouldn't mind seeing me get hurt. They ridiculed me and targeted me. They'd pass it off as harmless teasing whenever a teacher was around. I couldn't let anyone know how much it hurt, much less Hitsuji.

All I could do was shoot insults back at the people who bullied me or get into fights. Sometimes it would ward off those idiots, other times it didn't. Regardless, I was known for being quite argumentative. Most people think getting into a disagreement with me would be the death of them.

I didn't mind having this kind of reputation, it was better than being weak and crying about it. I gestured to the closest bed for Hitsuji to sit on. He sat down and rolled up his sleeves revealing two poorly wrapped arms covered in blood. Why are they were so poorly wrapped?

The nurse wouldn't have done such a terrible job.

"I'll need to wash them first." Hitsuji states, unwrapping the bindings around his arms.

Throwing the bloodied bandages in the bin on his way past, Hitsuji headed over to the nearest sink. Turning the tap on, he stuck his arms under the stream of cool water. Most of the blood washed off quickly. Judging by the length of the cuts, they looked bad.

Some looked deeper than others, but none needing stitches, hopefully. I left him to it, going over to the medicine cabinet to get out the rubbing alcohol, swabs, and bandages.

"Pass me the alcohol." Hitsuji requested from his position behind me.

"I hardly think this is the time for drinking." I replied automatically with a slight smirk as I opened the cupboards.

"Funny." Hitsuji remarks the same way he usually does.

The rubbing alcohol was placed near the front of the cupboard, so I grabbed that first and handed it off to Hitsuji before going back to get other things. When I turn around again, I see Hitsuji pouring the disinfectant into his hand and rubbing it on the cuts.

His face is scrunched up like he's about to wince, but he doesn't make a sound. I shake my head internally at his sorry attempt at self-aid. At least now I know who not to ask first-aid from in an emergency.

 _He'd probably be able to do it properly if you hadn't injured him in the first place_ , that thought wiped the smirk off my face.

"Perhaps it would be better if you used these." I suggest, holding up a bag of swabs.

I walk over to the bed taking the alcohol rub from his hands as I crack the bag open and pull out a swab. I dip the swab into the alcohol and begin applying it to the cuts. By this point the blood had clotted so they weren't bleeding anymore. It took a while to get all the cuts with the tiny swab.

It must have stung quite a bit because Hitsuji was clenching his jaw. I tried to be gentle but quick. It only took me a few minutes. Standing up straight, I threw the used swabs into the bin with the bloody bandages.

Hitsuji then takes the bandages sitting on the bed beside him and tries to wrap his right arm with his left. A failure waiting to happen. I shake my head at him, pulling a nearby chair over to the bedside.

"Here, let me do that too." I offer kindly, but I pull the badly wrapped bandage off his arm without waiting for a reply.

It falls away easily, another sign of being poorly wrapped. Beginning at the wrist of his right arm, I wrap the bandage. I circle the wrist twice before moving down and repeated the process on the other arm. Thankfully, the fingers are fine. Finally finished, I sit back with a sigh of accomplishment.

"Thanks." Hitsuji says softly looking away.

It's as if he were embarrassed, but it was kind of hard to tell with him.

"You should have told me you were hurt." I murmur.

I look down at my own hands without any injuries on them, wiggling my fingers before they lay still.

Hitsuji does not reply to this, only letting out a frustrated sounding "Tch."

I sigh, getting up from the chair and pushing it back over to its original position. I put the medical supplies back where I found them. We headed back to the art room after everything was cleaned to finish there. I made sure to complete all the "heavy lifting" so Hitsuji wouldn't reopen his wounds again.

He swept the floors while I cleaned up paint trays and put away the easels. It took about ten minutes to finish. Admittedly, it went a lot faster with the two of us than it would have if it'd been just me. I immediately scolded myself for thinking that was a good thing. It was selfish of me.

* * *

There another chapter done

I hope you enjoyed it again

Thanks to WarriorSeadra who helped co-write this

If you have any questions, suggestions or just wanna chat send in a review or PM me, and don't forget WarriorSeadra too.

Send him your love as well

Leaf out!


	3. Invitation

Hi there reader~ LeafeonLover here and it's been a while but I figure I should update this

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Invitation

-Hitsuji's PoV-

Having finished cleaning the art classroom, we leave the school to go home. It's late now and the sun is already setting, making the night air even colder, but that's alright. I like the dark. With no one able to see me, I can stop being the perfect child.

"Hitsuji~, Takako~!" A female's voice calls out to us.

Coming out of a store are five of our classmates. I'm not sure if Takako notices, but they were part of the ones blocking the entrance.

Mimiko, the one who called out to us, leads the approaching group.

"Hey, you guys." She cheerfully greets us. "Want to grab a bite to eat with us? It's the last time we'll get to see each other until next year."

Accepting would be the polite answer, but considering the expression on Takako's face… I raise my hands with an apology, "Sorry, maybe next year."

"Actually, I think we should go." Takako surprises me with her choice.

"Ok then," I follow up with Takako changing my mind. "Where do you have in mind?"

Mimiko says, "That new place by the river."

As the others lead the way, I walk next to Takako and whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." her voice is flat and monotone.

"If you say so. But if you want to leave, just say something. We can go do something else."

"It'll be fine, you worry too much." Takako says in exasperation waving me off.

I am worried; there's no way that's the case. "If you say so…"

* * *

Thanks for reading

If you have any questions, suggestion or just wanna chat send in a review or PM me.


	4. Sabotage

Hi there LeafeonLover here

considering the last chapter was so short I thought I'd better put this chapter up here too

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sabotage

-Takako's PoV-

I made sure to keep to the outside of the group and stay next to Hitsuji as we walked to the restaurant Mimiko suggested. I try to interact with the others as little as possible. I didn't want to be here. We both knew that, but I had already taken up enough of Hitsuji's time. I knew he wouldn't go unless I went too.

So as annoying as it was to hang out with these people, I kept my face and voice as neutral as possible. If I didn't, I might just end up cracking because of how infuriating they all are. Like I said, most of the girls weren't so nice to me and Mimiko was particularly cruel. I doubted she would try anything while Hitsuji was around though.

She wouldn't smear her image that way, not in front of him at least. I couldn't risk standing next to one of the other guys either. If they tried to put their arm around me I could turn into an animal and that wouldn't be very good. We'd already had one close call today and I didn't want to have another.

Even though they weren't very nice people, I didn't want them to lose their memories. More than that, if there was an incident then I'd get sent back to live at the family mansion, Hitsuji too. I couldn't have that happen now, could I? Reaching the restaurant, the waitress showed us to a window table big enough for everyone.

It also had a nice view of the river. I sat down next to Hitsuji on the end of the table with the three guys sitting on the other side of the table and one girl on the end of the table. Mimiko of course, sat next to Hitsuji. We quickly peruse the menu, deciding on what we want to eat and drink.

The waitress takes our orders and a few minutes later comes back with our drinks as some light conversation begins. "Sorry to hear you two had to clean the classroom, I hope it wasn't too bad." The girl at the end of the table, Yui, fames an apology.

She wasn't really sorry. Who would be sorry for getting out of cleaning the classroom? I know I wouldn't feel sorry if someone else had been left behind to clean. I looked away from the table since the question was obviously not really directed at me, but at Hitsuji. The river was dark in the low light, like a long black serpent with shimmering scales.

"It went just fine. I mean, who doesn't like to clean the classroom before break?" Hitsuji replies in slight joking manner.

He wasn't much one for joking which was probably why it wasn't that funny. Still the two girls laughed as if it was most hilarious thing they'd ever heard.

"Still, for breaking that, you two got off pretty easy." Yui points out.

That was true I supposed, under normal circumstances we probably would have gotten a detention at the least. However, being the last day of school the teacher probably didn't want to stick around any longer either. So cleaning the classroom was the worst punishment he could give us, and it was as annoying as he intended it to be.

"Accidents happen." Hitsuji replied simply.

"Well, they happen to me anyway." I mutter to myself, momentarily glaring at the girls seated around the table.

Despite not being completely certain, I was reasonably sure that what I had tripped over had been the purposefully placed foot of one of the people crowding around the classroom entrance. Most likely one of the girls, perhaps even one of the girls at this table. I wouldn't put it past Mimiko to do something like that. She liked to play dirty that way.

Hitsuji leans over to whisper to me quietly "Relax, I don't blame you for it."

My eyes pinch upon realizing that Hitsuji's hearing was better than I gave him credit for. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. But I brush it off and continue to play along with this.

"What are you guys doing over the break?" Hitsuji questions the group.

"Not sure, I'm hoping to go do some karaoke." The guy across from me answers with a grin.

What was his name again? Riku, I think. I have no idea what his last name is and frankly, I don't care.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Koki, the guy sitting diagonal to me adds.

Just visualising their off tune and all around terrible singing makes me chuckle, but I quickly cover my mouth with my hand to hide it. Unfortunately, despite my attempts, Riku seemed to have heard my muffled laughter.

"Would you like to come join us?" he asks me with half-lidded eyes.

I suppose that was meant to be a pleading look? I hide the look of distaste before it can surface on my face by looking down at the table and playing with a nearby utensil.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not a very good singer." I say quietly.

It was true. When it came to singing I wasn't very good at it. I sung sometimes in the privacy of my own bedroom or shower, but not out in public and especially not in front of anyone. I get the feeling Hitsuji hears me sometimes, but he never says anything about it.

"Neither am I, but it's always a blast anyways." Riku replies grinning playfully.

I feel my eye twitch slightly in annoyance at this guy's persistence. If I were to go to karaoke, which I never would, it wouldn't be with these guys, not in a million years.

"How about you Hitsuji, would you like to join us for some karaoke over the break?" I hear Mimiko asking Hitsuji.

I try not to let my annoyance show on my face, instead focusing on getting this guy to leave me out of his plans.

"No, that's alright. I've… already got plans." I refuse again narrowing my eyes and hoping he would get the message this time.

It wasn't exactly a lie. I did have plans. Plans that involved staying home and away from these people for as long as I possibly could.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Riku answers pouting in clear disappointed.

I didn't much care if he was disappointed by my refusal, that wouldn't make me change my mind.

"Maybe." I repeat, not really meaning it.

It was probably cruel of me to give him any hope at all but I didn't want to crush his hopes flat. At least, not with other people around. I wasn't _that_ cruel.

"Sorry, I'm busy too." Hitsuji also declines Mimiko.

I knew he would. Hanging out with people of the opposite gender, alone, was dangerous for cursed people like us.

"Awww!" The girls whine as they pout in discontent.

Mimiko even going so far as to lean close to Hitsuji, making a 'puppy-dog face' while simultaneously trying to press her breasts against him. Hitsuji just smiles pleasantly, leaning away faintly to keep just out of her reach.

"Hitsuji, don't tell me _you_ of all people… are shy?" Haruto who is sitting in the middle winks teasingly.

Hitsuji doesn't get time to reply as our food then arrives. Not surprisingly the two girls have identical salads placed in front of them while the guys have meats of varying types with chips. Hitsuji has a cheeseburger on the other hand, while I have a little thin crust supreme pizza. I glance at Hitsuji looking to steal one of his chips.

Instead I see him wrinkling his nose at the sight of lamb chops positioned on one of guy's plates. I smirk to myself, taking a slice of pizza and biting into it. I find the expression he makes when he sees someone eating lamb quite humorous. Being the sheep of the zodiac, it was no wonder why he disliked seeing people eating lamb.

I myself didn't mind eating lamb. Being the tiger of the zodiac, I liked pretty much any meat. I didn't eat lamb while Hitsuji was around though. I won't eat it despite the funny expression he makes.

"Something wrong, Hitsuji?" Koki with lamb on his plate queries, raising his brow at Hitsuji.

Hitsuji probably realising he was making 'the lamb face' again, relaxed his features before looking away.

"Nothing, I just don't like the idea of eating sheep." His reply tone is completely stoic.

The people sitting at the table seemed surprised by this.

"Do you like sheep a lot or something?" Yui questions from her seat at the end of the table.

She seemed to be making a conscious effort to sound casual despite wanting to know so badly.

"Yeah, they're my favourite animal."

Since Hitsuji didn't talk much about himself to others, the girls were scrambling to find out anything and everything about him.

"How cute~" Mimiko gushes, her expression of adoration is hard to miss.

It would give them the edge over the other Hitsuji crushers in the school, I'm sure they thought.

"Why do you like them so much? All they're good for is eating." Koki inputs waving a lamb chop around as if to make his point before he bites into it.

I scowl in distaste at the male's bad manners, didn't he get taught not to play with his food. Well I guess that was a little hypocritical coming from me, I laughed inwardly.

"Not sure, I… just do?" Hitsuji hesitates, looking troubled on how he should respond.

This subject seems to be getting a little too close for comfort to him. He could just say they're cute, but he wouldn't. He'd never say anything to break his expected image. I shoot him a reassuring smile that I hoped would ease his nervousness. Mimiko glares at Koki as if he'd personally offended her.

Mimiko tries leaning closer to Hitsuji again, reiterating "Well, I think it's cute."

Only to receive the same treatment as the last time she tried, much to her annoyance.

"Yeah, lambs are so cuddly." Yui coos in agreement, probably picturing a cute little lamb right now.

I couldn't help but agree. I loved all baby animals and when Hitsuji was little he turned into _the_ most adorable lamb, I smiled at the memory.

"Well, I like strong and cool animals, like dinosaurs." Riku across from me announces puffing out his chest.

I glare at him half-heartedly. His need to remind us how 'manly' he was, is really bugging me.

"I prefer dragons." Koki chimes in while demolishing the lamb on his plate.

I snigger inwardly at this particular choice as I don't think dragons actually counted as animals. Even my baby cousin, who was born the other day, only turns into a seahorse and he's the dragon of the Zodiac. They were mythical creatures, and I'm pretty sure no-one had ever seen one.

"Dragons aren't real animals…" Mimiko points out.

I frown that I'd even been thinking along the same lines as her, gross.

"I'm more into tigers." Haruto says diffusing an argument between the two before it can start.

I feel myself perk up at the mere mention of tigers.

"Tigers are my favourite too." I agree softly.

I see the guys look at me in slight surprise probably not expecting me to say anything since I'd been pretty quiet this whole time.

"Really?" Haruto says in surprise grinning slightly as he leans across the table a bit.

"They're just so majestic. I think tigers are _really_ cool." He says, scratching the side of his face seeming embarrassed.

The other two guys glare at him as he does this. Being a tiger myself I felt flattered by these compliments, but I shook it off.

Hiding my pleased expression, I instead ask a question to draw attention away "Have you seen a live one before?"

"I've only seen the tigers in zoos, in videos and on television, things like that." Haruto responds.

I make a noise of understanding as that was only expected of normal people.

"They're much better up close." I remarked, offhandedly.

I didn't really mean anything by it, but I forgot that wasn't normal for a second.

"You've seen one up close?" Yui speaks sounding astonished.

"That's so cool!" The guys chorus.

I felt a swell of pride at how impressed they were at this simply fact, Mimiko even looked a little envious. It was probably childish of me to be proud of making her feel bad, but how I hated her. I blushed lightly hiding my face behind my hair as I looked away.

"Well, it was a long time ago." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Still, that's pretty amazing." Koki commented.

Pfft. If only he knew I could see a tiger up close any time I wanted in the mirror.

"Where did you see it?" Riku questions.

"Um, well…" I stammer.

How best to answer that question. Of course I couldn't tell the truth, no-one was allowed to know the family secret. I knew you could play with tigers in Indonesia. Perhaps that would be the best lie.

"It was during a family trip." Hitsuji cuts in immediately.

I saw what he was doing. The family trip he was talking about, the one we went on as kids.

"Yeah, we were a lot younger back then." I remember with a small smile.

I took a sip of the drink I'd ordered a while back, the ice had mostly melted now.

"True. It's a bit hard to remember, but I do recall seeing a tiger too." He confirmed while shooting me a teasing look.

I couldn't help but smirk. If Hitsuji was referring to the trip I think he is, I knew what that look meant. We both ended up getting sick and couldn't really maintain our human forms. So we just settled for playing around in our animal forms, playing tag I think.

Well… when we were playing tag, I was chasing after Hitsuji and went to tag him and… ended up biting him on the leg.

"Yes, it was very beautiful. Tigers aren't really dangerous, not the ones used to interacting with people at least. Their more like... a big house cat." I informed with a curt smile.

I catch the eye roll from Hitsuji and give him a death glare for a second. I hadn't meant to do it. I don't think I meant to at least, we were quite young. I don't really remember how it ended up like that. It just sorta... _happened_. My teeth were a lot sharper than I thought they were.

Even in my human form my upper canines were longer and sharper than most people's.

"Do you not like tigers, Hitsuji?" Yui asks probably having caught Hitsuji's eye roll too.

"No, I like them but… I wouldn't _exactly_ call them harmless." He's shooting me that same look.

I glare back at him mentally making a sarcastic apology. I wouldn't think of doing such a thing now. When I bit Hitsuji on his right back leg. He bled quite a lot and limped for a few days afterwards. My mum was furious and I got in _huge_ trouble. Hitsuji himself didn't seem to mind so much.

He seemed more annoyed that he couldn't run around than he was that I'd bitten him in the first place. Despite it being obviously painful, he pretended it didn't hurt. He maintained that he was fine even whilst limping around. Just like he had today with his cut arms, I sighed.

I glimpse over at Hitsuji with an apologetic expression. He didn't seem to take it too seriously though only smirking back at me. I shook my head, I guess just being around me resulted in injuries somehow. Something Hitsuji like to tease me about quite often.

I don't understand how he could be so serious all the time then just brush it all off when something like this happened. It didn't make sense to me.

"And here comes the psychic talk. You know, not everyone can read minds you two." Yui groans.

She was just jealous that no-one knew Hitsuji like I did. How sad for her. So unlucky she wasn't cursed like us. I huffed, looking away slightly annoyed. By this time we'd all finished our meals and asked for the bill. I pulled my wallet out of my schoolbag despite how the three guys offered to pay for me and protested when I refused.

I ignored them and left 2,000 yen on the table, enough to cover my meal and drink. Hitsuji did the same. The other two girls didn't pay for anything. They left it to the other guys, who were more than happy to pay for them when the two girls batted their eyelashes at them.

Our little group started walking toward the river to walk up the bank. Mimiko was rummaging around her bag loudly making frustrated noises.

"Where is it? I can't find it. Hey, I think I left my purse back there. Hitsuji, Haruto will you help me look for it?" Mimiko calls sweetly, giving a begging look waving her hands in a follow me motion.

Haruto went with her and Hitsuji reluctantly followed them back the way we came. Riku, Koki, Yui and I waited by the edge of the river for them to come back. I thought it strange that Mimiko had managed to misplace her wallet, seeing as she hadn't paid for anything in the first place.

Shrugging I set my bag down and stared out upon the black river watching the city lights shimmering on its surface.

"Do you… like the river?" Riku ask me stepping closer to me.

I laugh inwardly at his lame attempt at making conversation. What a stupid question. I turn my head away as I pace a little closer to the river and further away from him.

"It's pretty at this time of night." I answer simply.

I turn my body away from the other people so they can't see my face and hopefully wouldn't come closer to me again.

"Too bad we can't see stars in the city." Koki states.

I look upward finding that it was true. Tonight there weren't many stars visible. I hear some footsteps behind me, but assume it's one of the other group members moving about.

"The bright lights block all the stars out." I murmur.

Back at the mansion you could see the stars so clearly. It was a little disappointing you couldn't see them so well in the city.

"Yeah, but the lights make for a nice show reflecting off the water." Riku points out.

I shrug my shoulders in an unenthusiastic way "I guess so."

I guess he was trying to be romantic or something, but I didn't want him to think we had anything in common. I hear footsteps behind me grinding against the stone filled bank before something shoves me on the back. I start falling forward toward the water.

Panicking, I twist around grasping for something, anything, that will help me find my balance. My hand found a hold on Mimiko's wrist and gripped it tightly. She didn't seem to be expecting me to grab her and wasn't ready to support my weight. So instead of stopping me from falling as I'd hoped, she tumbles forward too.

I hear Mimiko yelp in surprise as we both fall into the river with loud splash. My ears are filled with the sound of rushing water as my whole body is flung underwater. The cold water immediately envelops me, soaking my clothes through in mere seconds. While I'm near the surface, I can hear everyone's muffled shouts.

By this point I let go of Mimiko, leaving her to her own devices. My mind races as many different thoughts flit through my head as I sink lower. That bitch! I can't believe she pushed me into the water! If neither of us drowns, I'm going to throttle that girl myself!

She'd probably been looking to humiliate me, but didn't know she was actually putting my life in danger. I can't swim. I had never been taught how to swim properly. I knew the theory, kick your legs and paddle with your arms, but that was it.

Doggy paddling across a pool is quite different to swimming with all your clothes on in a river that has a current. Little children could swim, if I drowned now I'd be quite embarrassed as a ghost. And who would be there to give Mimiko a black eye? With that in mind I try moving my limbs in swimming like motions.

I kick my legs and move my arms but they feel heavy and sluggish from the cold and there's no way to know if I'm actually getting anywhere. I can feel my lungs burn from lack of oxygen. S-shit! I'm really going to drown... I really should have taken swimming lessons.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

A cliffhanger~ man I don't do these very often

Anyway our longest chapter yet!

I hope you had fun reading

If you have any questions, suggestion or just wanna chat send in a review or PM me!


	5. Rescue Part One

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover here~

This chapter is kinda just a teaser, don't worry I'll put the next chapter up too

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rescue Part One

-Hitsuji's PoV-

My blood temperature drops colder than the winter air. Did I just hear a splash? I turn and verify the worst, Takako is gone. That idiot, she knows to stay away from the water!

I rip off my jacket while rushing to the river. One of the others is about to jump in, but I shove him aside. I dive head first into the frigid water and swim straight down toward Takako. Once I secure her, I make for the surface. Takako's head breaches the surface after me and- I've become a sheep!

Mimiko! She fell in too? Her arms are wrapped around me. I was so focused on Takako I never noticed her!

The opening from my sudden shrinking lets me swim away. Thankfully, my black wool makes it almost impossible for her or anyone else to see me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If you have any questions, suggestions or just wanna say something send in a review or PM me or WarriorSedra


	6. Rescue Part Two

Hi there reader LeafeonLover here~

Since the last chapter was just a teaser I thought I'd better post the rest

Don't want to leave y'all hanging

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rescue Part 2

-Takako PoV-

Breaking the surface, I take in a huge gulp of air. I look behind me to see who had grabbed me and see Mimiko treading in the water just behind me. She looks confused as she starts swimming back to shore. I kick my legs to keep myself above water, as I look around I see a bundle of clothes floating away down the river.

Those are Hitsuji's. Mimicking Mimiko's stroke, I manage to paddle my way back to shore where Mimiko is.

"Y-you don't think he was swept away, d-do you?" There's panic in her voice.

She clearly never meant for all this to happen. Two of the guys on the shore help pull us out of the river while the third scans the surface of the water for Hitsuji. No, he wouldn't have been washed away. Hitsuji was a good swimmer, even in his sheep form.

If that pile of clothes had been any indication, then he was probably in his sheep form right now. I had to make sure no-one saw him.

"He might have been." I reply breathlessly.

I'm shivering from the cold water dripping off me. I can't feel my fingers anymore.

"You guys should go further down the river and look for him. I'll s-stay here." I stutter whilst shivering.

Of course I wasn't willing to admit to them that I just needed a minute to regain my composure.

"What about you? You'll catch a cold like this." One of the guys close to me says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug him off immediately. I didn't care about that right now. Wherever Hitsuji was hiding, he couldn't come out until they left.

"I'm taking Mimiko home guys, she's pretty cold." Haruto says with his jacket draped over Mimiko's back and hands on her shoulder.

The other guys nod in response and Yui ends up going with them desperately tending to the soaked Mimiko.

"Let one of us take you home too, Takako." Koki suggests while another goes to put his hand on my shoulder.

I bare my teeth at him suppressing the snarl rising in my throat. I fire a glare in his direction with all the heat I can muster thrown into it.

" _Look_. I'm n-not leaving here, not without Hitsuji. So either you go find him, or I'll stay out here all n-night." I growl through clenched teeth.

They probably thought I was just cold and was clenching my teeth because of it, and that was fine with me. Really I just wanted them to leave already. The two boys exchanged seemingly knowing glances as they grin at each other.

"Then at least wear this." Riku drapes his coat over my shoulders before stepping away.

Koki follows suit then looking at me expectantly.

I gaze at them with narrowed eyes "Get going."

They just grin at each other for a moment before jogging off down the river. I see Hitsuji's coat lying on the ground a few meters away. Did he jump in to save me? Even knowing he'd probably turn into a sheep? Seems like something he'd do.

I hear splashing as a shape surfaces on the water gasping lightly and muttering things under his breath. It was hard to make him out since he was about the same shade as the water, but I knew it was Hitsuji. Seeing the black sheep treading in the water I drop the jackets off my shoulders facing the river as I crouch close to the water's edge.

"Q-quick, swim here, Hitsuji!" I direct, splashing the water in front of me to get his attention.

He seems to have heard me as he swims in my direction. I glance to my right to check on the others. They were pretty far off; I could only just make out their shapes.

"Get me one of those jackets, I'm cold." Hitsuji drags himself onto the river bank his wool coat completely soaked.

I grab the closest jacket and drape it over Hitsuji's form. As I look upwards I see those two guys making their way back here. That meant we had to go, right now.

"Are you alright, Hitsuji? Will it be alright if I carry you?" No matter what he answered, I'd have to do it anyway. As I look upwards I see those two guys are walking faster. That meant we had to go, _right now_.

"That would be faster…" Hitsuji admits.

I know he doesn't like being carried, but it was our only choice right now. I give him apologetic look as I pick him up around the midsection and hold him carefully in my arms. My legs are shaking from the cold and protest at the sudden movement.

"Just switch your jacket with a dry one and let's go home." Hitsuji shivers from his wet wool.

I look at Hitsuji's jacket left on the ground along with my school bag then at the shapes of those guys coming closer. I couldn't carry all that and Hitsuji, I was struggling already at this point.

"No time for that now. I'll change once we get home." I say taking off up the bank.

I didn't stop to check if the guys had seen me run off or if they'd followed. I just kept going. I couldn't run through very populated areas or people might think I'm a weird school girl who runs around with a black sheep in her arms. I ran through the park that was between where we were and our house.

I was thankful that I was quite active in school sports and was fit enough to run this far. I did all girls sports of course. I liked to play tennis, volleyball and sometimes soccer. I was also on the track team.

I wasn't the fastest runner and didn't have the best aim, but I loved running around in the sun so I didn't really care much about how good I was. Unfortunately, it seemed the cold water freezing me and then taking a quick sprint through the woods wasn't a good combination. My legs were beginning to feel like jelly.

I tripped over some sticks and roots jutting out of the ground but manage to stay on my feet. I continue on panting more heavily the further I go. I know if I stop, I'll probably transform right there. Force of will keeps me from transforming. We finally reach the house after a while and I fling the door open.

I put Hitsuji down only to transform into a tiger right on the doorstep. Luckily, no-one else was home since we didn't actually live with anybody else. My legs feel weak as I wriggle out the collar of my school uniform. My white shirt had actually turned quite see through from the water which was embarrassing.

It felt good to be out of the wet clothes but my fur was still a bit damp. As a breeze blew through the doorway, a chill runs up my spine and I sneeze. Damn. Looks like I caught a cold, I think sitting there exhausted. I slump over and just lie on the ground too tired to move.

"Well… it could have… been worse." I pant, sneezing again afterwards.

Hitsuji sighs, his hooves clicking on the wooden floor as he walks over to me and wiggles his way underneath me to carry me on his back. Despite being the same age, I still ended up smaller than him in my tiger form. That was probably because I still counted as juvenile.

Sheep were mature at one year of age while tiger adults would be three years old at adulthood.

"You- you don't have to c- carry me. I- I can walk on my own." I stutter from the cold. I blush lightly, laying limp against Hitsuji's back as I wheeze softly.

"Right. Say that… after you stop… panting and… falling over." Hitsuji replies between breathes as he closes the door.

"It's not f-falling over, I was just resting!"

Even though I can't see his face I can just _feel_ Hitsuji roll his eyes as he climbs up the stairs.

"Sure…" he murmurs.

I feel the fur on my back prickling in both annoyance and cold but I don't say anything further. I'm too tired to bother arguing at this point. Hitsuji pushes the door to the bathroom open with his head.

"I guess... we won't be going out again for a while, huh?" I think aloud.

It seemed going out with those people had been a disaster waiting to happen. I had only gone along because Hitsuji seemed to be interested. After what happened, I don't think I'd be going out with Mimiko and her friends anytime soon. Not that she would offer again after I get back at her.

"No choice, the reunion of animals is in a few days…" Hitsuji kneels down allowing me to slide off his back. "Hurry and wash up, I'm next."

My tail twitches as I crouch, meaning to jump onto the edge of the tub. Unfortunately my muscles are tenser than normal and I overshoot the jump, and fall into the tub face first with a CLUNK.

"Ouch." I mumble quietly.

I padded over to the front of the bath knocking the plug in with a flick of my tail.

"That's not a fun outing." I groan in reply. The end of year meet up was always annoying. Luckily neither I nor Hitsuji were dancing this year. So my mother wouldn't fuss over getting me the most perfect outfit. We still had to go pick up our outfits from the tailor.

Of course they had to be traditional clothes, kimono for both of us. We're still waiting for them to call telling us they're ready.

"Either way, we still have to go." He reminds me.

Situating the plug in the drain I give it a few hits for good measure. I look up taps with a sigh. They're a little too high for my level of willingness to reach. Hitsuji's head peeks over the side of the tub leaning against the side with his two front hooves.

Reaching out with one leg he turns the tap closest to him which is the hot water. Now not wanting to leave all the work to him I lift my front paws off the ground. Leaning against the tiled wall I reach for the cold tap and turn it a few times. Water starts gushing out of the nozzle, cool at first but getting warmer.

The tub fills up with warm water until its covering half my stomach. I then turn off the tap with Hitsuji doing the same. Hitsuji disappears from view and I hear the clicking of his hooves against the tiles going toward the doorway.

"H-hey, Hitsuji!" I find myself exclaiming suddenly.

I hear his hooves pause in their steps as he waits for me to say whatever it is I want to say.

"Thanks… for saving me." I finish, sinking into the water as I blush from embarrassment and annoyance at myself.

There was a long pause before Hitsuji says, "Don't worry about it."

With that, he walked out of the bathroom, somehow closing the door behind him. I sighed, sticking my muzzle underwater to let my frustration out in the form of bubbles. I was always getting into trouble like this, and Hitsuji was always bailing me out.

He didn't like it when I got into arguments with other students at school. I just couldn't help it. They said some really nasty things, sometimes about Hitsuji too. I could handle it when they were insulting me, but when they did it to him, it just made my blood boil. When I got mad I- I just couldn't stop myself...

I had gotten into fights even with guys bigger than me at school. It didn't really matter who it was to me. If they insulted Hitsuji, I would make them pay one way or another. I was such trouble. I wondered how he put up with it. Sometimes he seemed annoyed by it and I wondered.

Did he look out for me because he cared about me, or was it just family obligation? Our family operated differently than most, I was never quite sure about anything.

"This just hasn't been my day." I sigh relaxing in the tub.

The warm water helped my tired muscles relax and the steam to help me breath better, though I sneezed every now and again. I hoped this cold would go away by the time of the gathering. If it didn't, I'd have to explain how I got one when I hardly ever got sick.

* * *

HEY!

If you like the story please, favourite, follow or send in a review to let us know.

If you have any questions, suggestions or just wanna say something send in a review or PM or WarriorSedra and we'll answer best we can.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Rescue: Part Two Extra Scene

Leaf here, enjoy this little extra scene

* * *

Chapter 7

Extra Scene

-Hitsuji pov-

I wrap myself underneath a blanket as I curl up on the sofa. The shivering I was hiding from Takako comes out full force. _This sucks_.


	8. Sickness

Hi there, it's Leaf here

I know, it has been a long time since I posted anything here on fanfiction.

But I'm on holidays so I hope to update some of my stories now I have more free time.

Now without further ado,

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sickness

-Takako's PoV-

After sitting in the tub for a minute I decided I should probably wash myself and grabbed the soap with my tail. My tail isn't completely dexterous so this proved rather difficult. I ended up just making the water soapy and washed myself that way.

I pulled the plug out with a claw, rinsing myself with clean water and then proceeding to fill the tub for Hitsuji. Jumping out of the tub I slip about on the ground, but my claws help me keep balance. I pull a towel down from the wrack with my teeth and onto the floor.

I rub myself against the towel to dry myself best I can, before nosing the towel into the corner. I wouldn't be able to put it on the wrack until I turned back into a human. I skid my way to the door, my claws sometimes come out to stop me from slipping on the tiles. Luckily the doorknob of the bathroom wasn't round or I'd probably be stuck until I turned human again. Hitsuji had some remodelling done to this house before we moved in. I guess he planned we might have to get by in our animal forms?

Reaching up with my paws, I press down on the lever and step back to pull it open slightly. I then paw at the door to open a gap big enough to wiggle through. I'm surprised to see Hitsuji isn't waiting outside the door. Padding down the stairway I find Hitsuji asleep on the couch nestled under a blanket.

I debate internally over whether I should wake him up or not. I end up deciding to leave him be. He was probably as tired as I was. I pad silently over to Hitsuji and jump onto the couch to pull another blanket over him. I pull the blanket over him with my teeth and end up lying on my side also covered in blanket.

The blanket is so fluffy and warm I curl under it. I huddle closer to him and he continues to sleep peacefully. However knowing we'd eventually turn human again I decide it's best I go sleep in my own bed. Sliding off the couch I pad past Hitsuji. Blushing lightly I turn back and give him a light lick on the cheek.

"Goodnight Hitsuji." I whisper softly before sneaking away.

When I was little I used to lick him all the time in my animal form. My mum saw me do it once and forbade me from doing it any longer. In the animal world licking was essentially kissing. But since no-one was around and Hitsuji himself was asleep… I didn't see harm in giving him a little kiss, _just this once_.

I climb up the stairs slowly pushing the door to my bedroom open. I jump into my bed digging my way under the cover before sighing. I lay there and drift into sleep. It seems like it's been just a second before the alarm clock by my bed is beeping. My arm automatically reaches out to click it off, as I yawn loudly then sneeze a few seconds later.

The time nine o'clock blinks at me from the digital alarm clock. That's quite a while later than I usually get up. Sitting up in bed, I groan at that familiar tight feeling in my throat when you have a cold, along with a nice runny nose. Looks like this cold will be hanging around longer than I had hoped.

"I really should learn how to swim so this doesn't happen again… Then I could join the swimming team." I talk to myself as I sit up in bed.

I'm sure the guys would just _love_ to see me in a swimsuit. Either way, having Hitsuji save me was just embarrassing. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand to my feet wobbling a bit.

"Nothing like a brisk run through the park while carrying a wet sheep to make your muscles sore." I complain to myself lightly.

Going over to my dresser, I pull out a new set of clothes. White striped panties and matching sports bra on, I pulled on a plain T-shirt and loose pants. I leave my room wandering over into the bathroom. I turn the tap on and splash some water on my face. The water feels really cool against my skin. Picking up a random towel, I pat my face dry.

I look at my face in the mirror seeing my long brown hair in a state of disarray. Picking up a brush on the counter, I fix up the bird's nest on my head. I notice, looking in the mirror my cheeks look a bit pink as if I'm blushing. _Did I get sunburnt?_ I wonder touching a hand to my face. I had almost never gotten sunburnt, I only tan. _Is it because of the cold?_

 _Am I running a fever?_ My hand travels up to my forehead trying to gauge if I feel hot. Unfortunately, it's impossible for me to tell as I don't know if this warmth is warmer than my usual warm. I open up the medicine cabinet but unfortunately we don't appear to have any cold and flu tablets at the moment. I'd have to pick some up another time, just in case.

Shrugging my shoulders I close the cabinet and leave the bathroom heading downstairs. My bare feet don't make much sound as I descend the wooden staircase. Coming into the lounge room I find Hitsuji still asleep on the couch. The blanket covers all his body and all I can see if his head leaning against the arm of the couch.

This was lucky as I'm reasonably sure he has no clothes on. Going over to the front door I pick up my school uniform, and the jacket I wrapped Hitsuji in from where I left it last night. I don't know which guy it belongs to, nor do I care. I go into the laundry room and dump all articles of clothing in the washing machine with some laundry powder and softener.

I turn on the washing machine and head back upstairs, my legs protest these movements. I pant tiredly at the top of the stairs, taking in a few deep breaths before opening the door to Hitsuji's room. _His room was neater than mine_ , I think as I scratched the side of my face absentmindedly. _Was it warmer than before?_ Shaking my head I go over to Hitsuji's dresser.

I skip over the first draw, blushing slightly as I pull out a t-shirt and sweatpants. I hold these clothes in my arms as I again head back down stairs. Hitsuji is still asleep though he seems to have moved positions since the last time I'd been past. I leave his clothes folded on the coffee table across from the couch and head into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, the burst of cold air feels nice blowing against my face. With a sigh, I pull out a carton of eggs along with some bacon, cheese and milk. I pull out a bowl from the cupboard along with a cutting board, a knife and fork. I crack three eggs into the bowl and whisk them together with the fork, then pouring some milk in with the eggs.

I turn on the stove and put a small pan over the heat to warm up. I cut the bacon into strips, throw it into bowl and grate cheese into the eggs too. Whisking it all up again before pouring it into the pan. As the omelette cooks, I dig around the cooking draw for an eggflip.

When I find it, I stand by the stove watching the omelette and with the eggflip fan my face. It was the best I could do at the moment. After a minute, I flipped the omelette over to let it cook on the other side. It was around that time I heard noises coming from the lounge room and assumed Hitsuji had just woken up.

I stayed in the kitchen knowing he would eventually enter once clothed. Waiting was a better alternative to walking in on him half dressed. Hearing footsteps behind me stepping onto the tiles of the kitchen I know it's him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~" I greet with a teasing smirk.

I don't bother turning around to look at him as I'm sure he knows I'm teasing him already.

"Morning…" Hitsuji acknowledges shortly before staring at the omelette cooking in front of me "Today was my turn to cook breakfast."

I snigger to myself lightly. That might be hard for him when he was previously in dreamland.

"I know, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you, and I didn't want to wait." I didn't have much patience when it came to these sorts of things or anything really. I just didn't like waiting in general.

"Thanks." Hitsuji says in appreciation although I can feel him staring at me.

 _Was my face red from the fever? I hope not._

"Are you well enough to be cooking?" His doubt was clear from his tone and the way he must be staring at me too.

Getting stared at like that always made me fidget. I get nervous and feel like I'm hiding something, even when I'm not.

"I'm as well as you are." I answer quickly.

I was trying my hardest to keep still under his gaze, but my face heats up more due to the scrutiny.

"Which means you should be resting." He stated.

My eyes trail away as I give a slight pout. He saw through me too easily, no fun at all.

"Why don't you lead by example and go back to bed." I retort pointing at the couch with my thumb.

"Because you'd never follow and it is my turn to cook, or was…" he trails.

Well he knew me pretty well enough to know I wouldn't do that, or listen to him. Yep, I was way too stubborn for that and we both knew it.

"If you were cooking right now instead of me and I asked you to rest, would you?" I query.

I think we both knew the answer already.

"…Don't change the subject." Hitsuji mutters.

Obviously, he'd refuse just as I was and we'd be in the same place.

"I think it's perfectly on subject." I reply cheekily.

I wasn't ready to give up so easily when I was basically half way done.

"Whatever, just don't change midway through your cooking." He sighs in defeat.

 _Hehe~ I win_ , I smile triumphantly. My stubbornness knows no bounds… maybe that wasn't a good thing…

"You worry too much, besides how were you gonna cook properly with your arms all cut up anyway?" I point out.

It seemed a bad idea to be straining his arms right now or the cuts could reopen. He lost his bandages along with his clothes and his cuts are open for everyone to see. I hoped there wouldn't be any scarring from those cuts. I think we both would prefer to forget about what happened.

My stuff was still out by the river. I'd have to go back and get them later. My throat felt scratchy suddenly and I had to hold back the urge to cough. Maybe I'd go back tomorrow…

"Cooking and lifting chairs aren't the same thing…" Hitsuji grumbles.

I snicker at the slight defensiveness of how he said it. Hitsuji pulls out the cutlery from the drawer and sets forks and plates for the both of us.

"Perhaps not, but my point is, you also went for a swim with cut up arms. You're doubly as hurt as I am. That's why you should be the one resting."

Hitsuji seemed to understand what I was implying, but he wouldn't admit I was right.

"Hurt or not, you're the one who's more sick." Hitsuji stares at me right in the face.

Before I think to hide my face I smell something burning. Turning around quickly I pull the pan off the stove. I flip the omelette over wincing slightly at the blackened egg and the smoky smell it was producing. Oops, I burnt Hitsuji's omelette.

"A good night's sleep can work wonders you know." I shoot him a slightly devious smile.

Hitsuji's just stares at me with a slightly raised brow in an unconvinced way. I shrug my shoulders bringing the pan over to the counter and dropping the half burnt omelette on his plate.

"Now stop yammering and eat your burnt omelette." I order, gesturing with the pan at the omelette on his plate.

Hitsuji stares a moment longer before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Thanks." He murmurs in a sorta shy way sitting at the kitchen counter to begin eating.

I find it slightly humorous at how he eats the omelette likes it's not burnt at all. Well, he never was one to complain when he had something made for him. He was more likely to complain about making the thing for him in the first place than the thing itself. I was about to start making something for myself when I feel my face heat up.

A wave of light-headedness hits me suddenly and I lean against the counter to steady myself. _Urg. Don't morph now. Pull yourself together,_ I tell myself sternly. Hitsuji seeing this, got out of his chair and put a hand on my shoulder to help me stay upright.

"See, you over exerted yourself. Just relax and take it easy for a bit." He advises, perhaps sounding a bit worried, I couldn't really focus enough to be sure.

But I can't let him be right after all that. I… I can do this. However I know if I lie and say I'm fine he won't believe me so I opt to say something else.

"I'll be _okay_. I just… need a glass of water." I reassure him, standing up straighter.

My face is hotter than before. Perhaps I should have slept in more.

"Sit down, I'll get it." He directs with his head in the direction of the counter chairs.

"I can get my own water!" I say, defiantly twisting around and yanking open the cupboard.

I decide not to get a glass cup, just in case, instead pulling out a red plastic cup. I reach downward turning on the tap and filling the cup with cold water. I bring it to my lips and take a sip of the water and sigh as it runs down my sore throat. I thought it was working but a second later I start feeling dizzy again and before I know it.

 _ **Poof!**_

Now I can't see anything, my head feels wet and I'm a tiger.

"Wow, everything just got dark all of a sudden. I must be dead. At least I won't have to deal with Hitsuji anymore." I say in an attempt to make light of this.

I feel as though Hitsuji's about to tease me. I was certain he would, but instead he says something else.

"Baka… I told you to take it easy." His voice is soft and has an unusual tone of kindness in it.

The cup over my face comes off slowly and I see Hitsuji kneeling over me with a light smirk. I feel my fur prickling for some reason as my face heats up with a blush.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I could rip you to shreds you know!"

This semi threat only causes his smirk to increase.

"Tch. You can't even make breakfast." Hitsuji clicks his tongue at me in a scolding way.

Standing up straight, he puts his empty plate in the sink and opens a draw full of handtowels. Stooping over me, he rubs my head dry with the towel then puts it aside to be cleaned later.

"I was doing just fine! Until I lost the ability of opposable thumbs… that makes it increasingly hard." I argue curling my paws at Hitsuji to make my point.

Hitsuji puts his hands under my forelegs and lifts me up to carry my over to the sofa.

"Whatever, you just rest." He orders in that same light tone wrapping me in a blanket.

I manage to wriggle my way out of this blanket prison within a few seconds.

"I'll only sleep if you do as well!" I stare at Hitsuji determined to stand my ground.

I had made up my mind there was no changing it now.

"Right after I cook you something to eat." He replies.

I narrow my eyes at Hitsuji, my tail lashing in annoyance. How the roles had changed.

"Wrong answer." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Then, just lay there. With the rate you're going, you'll pass out soon enough." Hitsuji instructs, crossing his arms still smirking.

I puff my cheeks out in annoyance. I know I have a cold, but I wasn't _that_ weak.

"No, I won't!" I defend.

Hitsuji just shrugs, turning on his heels and heading back into the kitchen.

"Hitsuji! There's no point! I'm not even hungry!" I yelled after him.

Unfortunately this doesn't seem to deter him as I'd hoped it would.

"That's your cold talking." His calm reply carries out of the kitchen.

I frown in distaste. He wasn't listening. He's almost as stubborn as I am. That is not a good thing.

"Colds don't talk, but I do." I mutter stumbling off the couch.

I slink into the kitchen and sit down beside the bench glaring at the back of Hitsuji's head.

I sigh before looking up at Hitsuji and puffing my chest out, still determined "Come on Hitsuji, you need to rest, too."

My argument doesn't seem to be convincing him as he cracks an egg onto the pan and begins cooking two rashers of bacon.

"And you'll need your strength to get better."

I'm beginning to regret how he knows all my favourite meals and is able to bribe me with them. But I'm already committed so I can't back down now!

"Do you want me to bite you again?" I threaten weakly.

"Sure." He smirked, not taking me even a bit seriously.

I tap the end of my tail on the ground in irritation. Well, I may as well follow through with that threat. I try to sneak over to his leg, but it's difficult when my legs shake from over exertion.

I make it over to his right foot and he doesn't seem to have seen me yet. I smirk and just as I'm about to give him a nip on the leg he moves out of the way. I wasn't expecting this and end up falling over onto my stomach.

"Now, go get some rest." He says without even looking down at me on the floor.

I sit back on my legs, my ears flattening against my head.

"Just 'cause I'm smaller than you doesn't mean you can't take me seriously." I grumble.

I pat Hitsuji's leg with my paw in an attempt to get his attention.

"No, but I don't have to take you seriously when you're sick. By the way, you forgot to take out your claws." He smirks going over the fridge to get the tomato sauce.

He puts the cooked food on a plate and pours the tomato sauce over it cutting it up a bit then putting a piece of toast in the toaster.

"I didn't forget. I just don't want to kill you, not yet anyway." I correct in a prideful tone.

Although, with the way he was going, I might just murder him in his sleep.

"Oh yeah, then what happened to my shirt the other day?" he questions raising an eyebrow at me.

I turn my head away curling my tail around myself and giving my paw a lick as I brush it over my ear.

"I remember no such item." I reply neutrally.

Actually, I did remember such an item there may have been an incident with that shirt and the drier. That's what happens when you crank the heat up too high with a delicate shirt inside. At least I know now.

"You tore it to shreds." Hitsuji says in an almost laughing voice.

In my defense I only wanted to dry it faster.

"It was a warning to you. Don't forget, I'm unpredictable and powerful." I fame, adding a little hiss at the end for good measure.

Hitsuji shook his head at my joking.

"Got it, now go be powerful on the sofa. Your food is almost done. I'll be there when it's finished." He jerks his head toward the couch gesturing for me to go.

I snort inwardly, if he thought it was going to be that easy, he was kidding himself.

"I think I'll wait here. You'll turn into a sheep eventually and I'll sleep peacefully knowing I was right." I stick my nose in the air.

I had meant to do it as a way of showing my awesome willpower, but instead I got a nose full of breakfast that made my mouth water. I shook my head, _nope, no food. Can't go back now!_

"Alright, then would you mind picking up your clothes? Seeing as how you're not going anywhere, you can do that, right?" he questions in a slight patronising tone.

My fur puffs up as I huff back at him "Of course I can."

I pad over to the clothes lying on the middle of the floor gathering them up with my paws.

"Great, you were furious the last time I did your laundry…" he trails off.

I tilt my head lightly before the meaning dawned on me and I feel my face heat up even more as my tail puffs up in embarrassment.

"O-of course! Stay away from my clothes!" I shout and grab my clothes with my teeth.

I pull it out of the room as quickly as I possibly could in this state. The wooden floor was a little more difficult and I ended up pushing it forward with my nose. Once I got it out into the living room, I tried to order it as best as I could without any thumbs.

I stuffed my underwear inside the other clothes and then laid my t-shirt on top of the pants in a semi neat pile. It was then that Hitsuji came in holding a plate, two bowls and a bottle of water.

"Here, eat up." He places the plate and one bowl on the ground and the other on the coffee table.

I turn my head away from the food, trying to keep my resolve together.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." I insist stubbornly.

Besides, eating food like this was humiliating enough without him watching me.

"You're just going to let the food I made you go to waste?" He almost sounds like he's pouting, though his features remain impartial.

Unscrewing the bottle cap he, pours cold water into the two bowls before placing the bottle down again. Then out of nowhere, he starts taking his shirt off! My whiskers twitch in surprise as my eyes widen and I quickly lie down covering my eyes with my paws. I can feel the blush spreading across my face again. _What the heck, Hitsuji!_

 _You can't just start taking your clothes off like that!_ My ears prick when I hear a familiar sound. I uncover my eyes and see Hitsuji in his sheep form nudging out of his pants on to the ground.

"Ha! I knew it! You were feeling just as lousy as I was, you're a bad actor." I exclaim in victory.

Actually, though, he was quite a good actor, anyone else wouldn't have had a clue. The only reason I did was because I'd known him since we were little. Knowing someone that long had their advantages.

"I never denied it. I was only forcing myself to stay human so I could make your food."

 _Ah, trying to guilt trip me are we? Well, it won't work!_ I decided to mostly ignore that last part.

"You just never said it upfront, either. You're just as bad as me." I grin, audaciously.

Hitsuji was never very good at admitting weakness, though.

"I know, but you need to eat too." He reasoned.

I pout lightly, where does he get off being all reasonable and junk? Play fair would ya'?

"You needn't have bothered, I could have gotten something later." I sigh.

"Well, it's made now, so just eat already."

I simply place my paw over the other and lean my head against them looking up at Hitsuji with slight amusement.

"Remember who the carnivore here is Mr. Sheep. I said no and you can't make me." I poke my tongue out at him shortly.

Hitsuji could be quite parental when he wanted. It was funny, and kinda cute.

"Fine, then eat it when it's cold." He says, placing his mouth into the water bowl he placed on the coffee table.

I hold back the urge to laugh. Wasn't that what microwaves were for?

"As if tigers ever worry about whether they eat their food cold or not. They eat raw flesh for crying out loud." I murmur closing my eyes where I lay on the ground.

"Funny. Would you prefer I make all your meals raw pieces of meat?"

I make a face of disgust as I mentally chant, _ew_ , over and over again. I open my eyes to see Hitsuji lying down on the couch.

"I don't think my human form could stomach it, but I think, in a survival situation, I could do it in my animal form." I laugh lightly before coughing a little. I push myself up so I can lap at the water bowl sitting on the ground.

"And how would you transform in the first place? Even if you could figure that out, what about when you transform back into a human? The food will still be in your stomach."

I shrug my shoulder and speculate "I guess it'd be okay once I've eaten it. I think the smell or look of it before hand is what's most likely to make me gag. I don't know about you and grass though. Humans can't digest cellulose."

It would probably end up making him sick. I guess it also depended on how far digested it was.

"I already had breakfast, thank you very much." Hitsuji says, making me giggle.

I jump up onto couch sitting across from Hitsuji and tilting my head.

"So you liked my burnt omelette did you?" I hummed pleasantly.

"It was good."

I found this quite funny. That was the kinda thing someone who was lying would say.

"Liar~ I know it was terrible." I sing.

It was burnt on one half after all, so it couldn't have been very nice.

"If it was, would I have really eaten all of it?"

Hitsuji turns his body around and pulls a blanket towards us.

"Yes. Yes, you would have eaten it, and you did." I reminded smiling.

"Oh, quiet you." He responds by throwing the blanket over me.

I snigger underneath the blanket at how Hitsuji sounds like an old man saying that.

"You don't like to refuse a girls cooking, do you?" I tease bumping my body against him before poking my head out of the blankets.

I don't think I remembered Hitsuji ever turning down any food presented to him. He'd eat practically anything, besides lamb. He even ate vegetables like broccoli and brussel sprouts when we were kids and seemed to like it. I hated those kinds of things.

I used to put my vegetables on Hitsuji's plate while he wasn't looking because I hated them so much. I thought I was being sneaky but at some point he figured out what was happening and he just ate them anyway. Actually, when did I figure out that he knew?

He never said anything… Wait, could he have known the entire time? Well, doesn't matter because it became like teamwork and we never got caught. That was good because I got in trouble for a lot of other things. Now, I didn't mind eating those things so much.

When you're a kid, you could be as picky as you wanted. Things change when you're an adult and you're just grateful for whatever someone gives you. Well, I guess things only changed for me because Hitsuji was always that way. Besides if you didn't eat vegetables at my age, you'd never be healthy enough to do track and other sports.

"What are you talking about? I've done it plenty of times at school." He reminds me.

I turn my head away scowling a bit. Well that was different! Ever since we moved out of the mansion and into this house and started going to a co-ed school, he'd been getting presents. Girls would leave chocolates and heart shaped cards in his locker all the time.

Those, he'd accept. We had a special cupboard reserved for all the chocolate he was given. There was so much of it not even I could eat it all, and I _loved_ chocolate. We usually ended throwing half of the stuff out 'cause it went bad. I can't imagine what it'll be like on Valentine's day in a few months time.

I wince at the thought. The love confessions, well, one of the bathrooms has been renamed 'The Crying Room'. Everyone who's been rejected would cry about it and talk about how much they love Hitusji. I made the mistake of going in there once and I'm still haunted by what I saw.

Even now, he still gets a card and chocolate at least every few days. Since they're all anonymous, there's no way to know who gave it. I had a fair hunch that it was mostly Mimiko and her friends, but I doubt those girls made any of those things themselves. It still seemed wasteful to me.

"Yes, I realise how popular you are." I exasperate.

Urg, I didn't want to be reminded of those girls. I still wanted to knock their lights out, Mimiko especially.

"They were always asking to make one thing or another for me. I can't remember how many times I rejected them before they realised I don't want them making anything for me." He says, distastefully.

I remembered them always asking Hitsuji if he wanted a boxed lunch made for him every day or asking him to try something they brought. It was infuriating because Hitsuji and I were always together. Unfortunately, I was too nice to let him suffer alone.

"Besides, I like the food you make more."

I feel myself blush again. Geez, I wasn't _that_ good at cooking just a normal level of skill. Maybe below average considering I burnt an omelette.

"So you don't like rejecting _my_ food." I confirm teasingly.

"Yet, you're rejecting my food." His tone was poutish.

I chuckled, smacking my tail against his side lightly.

"Don't be such a drama queen, I'll eat it later." I assured him.

It's ironic because Hitsuji is the one least likely to make a fuss about anything.

"If you don't eat, you won't get any better. And if you're sick for the gathering, everyone is going to say we should never have left the mansion. They might even force us to go back…" Hitsuji murmurs.

Well, he was right, that might happen, but just because they know I have a cold doesn't mean they have to know how I got it. If they did try to force us to go back they'd get a hell of a fight from me. After all the begging, promises and deals we had to make to get here, I wasn't about to let it all be swept away 'cause of a tiny cold.

But there were worse things that could happen. If that did, I'd be upset, but inevitably everything would just be the same as it was before which wasn't _sooo_ bad.

"You know I don't care where I am, as long as it's with you." I murmur in reply staring Hitsuji right in the eye.

Hitsuji moves lying down on the couch and making himself comfortable under the blanket.

"Whatever…" he sighs seeming to realise he wasn't getting anywhere with that.

I smile shifting closer to Hitsuji so my fur is brushing against his soft wool. I can feel the body heat coming off him as I curl up close and purr contently under my breath. This was nice. It'd been a long time since Hitsuji and I had curled up together like this.

Like many other things it was something we did a lot as kids, not so much anymore. Our curse doesn't let us get close to people of the opposite sex. The exception is if the other person is also cursed. Honestly, being cursed sucks, but on the other hand, if Hitsuji and I weren't both zodiac members, we might not have met.

We wouldn't have grown up together at the mansion and we probably wouldn't be here together right now. So while sometimes it was fun to imagine a life where I didn't turn into a tiger when a boy hugged me. Imagining that life would be imagining a life without Hitsuji.

That's not something I want to imagine. I peek up at Hitsuji and see him lying there very still and I smile. Sheep lie in such a weird way. I curl my tail around myself as I relax. I know we'll both turn human eventually, but considering we're both exhausted, it won't be for a while yet. I lay my head down on my paws and close my eyes to rest, just for a minute.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I jolt awake to heavy knocking on our wooden front door. I look next to me and see Hitsuji also blinking awake and… he's in his human form. I sit up straight lifting my head off of where it had been leaning against Hitsuji's shoulder. I look down at myself to see I'm also human, and naked... and flashing him. Oh boy…

I glance upward looking Hitsuji in the eye as I slowly begin to panic. The same realisation seemed to have dawned upon him. I instantly start blushing as quickly turn away and cover my chest.

"T-there's someone at the door, what should we do?" my voice shakes from the intense embarrassment I'm feeling.

Do we pretend we're not home and leave the door or do we scramble to open it? Besides that, how long had we been human for? Had I been sleeping against Hitsuji _naked_ this whole time? These unanswered questions only serve to cause me to panic more inwardly.

Urg, the embarrassment. If my mother found out she'd go ballistic. I don't even want to imagine how she'd punish me. I can feel Hitsuji breathing heavily, trying to calm himself, presumably from also being extremely embarrassed.

"First, we get dressed." His warm breath blows by me tickling my neck making my blush further deepen.

I see him shifting as he goes to stand up. I quickly close my eyes covering them with one hand while making sure the blanket preserves whatever modesty I had left with the other. I feel Hitsuji move off the couch and hear him moving around me, picking his clothes up off the floor.

"Just hurry and get your clothes, and don't look at me either!" I exclaim, picking my legs up and pulling them close to me.

 _This is so embarrassing._ I hear whoever is at the door knock again a moment later. Geez I forgot to keep my voice down, now they know some-one's home.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I hear a male's voice call from the front door.

I hear more movement and the sound of shifting fabric as Hitsuji pulls his clothes on.

"I'm done, hurry and get dressed." He instructs leaving the room before I can open my eyes.

I peek with one eye checking Hitsuji's not around as I scoot down the couch and grab my clothes off the floor. I bring them into my lap pulling the rug over my head as I pull my underwear and pants on. I tug my sports bra down over my head to cover myself.

I then push the blanket off, as I then put my T-shirt on and pull my hair out from under my clothes. Luckily, the blinds are drawn by the window so no-one can see inside. I'm pretty sure I know what they'd think if they saw us sleeping naked on the couch.

"Okay, I'm decent." I call out grabbing the plate of food and two water filled bowls and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Great, I'll answer the door in just a minute." Hitsuji replies from the other room. From the sound of his footsteps, he's going over to the front door.

I pour the water down the sink and put the two bowls in the dishwasher as my stomach grumbles. I put the plate of food in the microwave and warm it up for a minute as I listen to Hitsuji answer the door. Once heated up, I eat the food quickly and then wash the plate before going to see who's at the door.

I walk through the lounge room and poke my head around the wall to see who it is. I don't like the ones I see standing outside our door.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to send in a review and tell us what you think.

Leaf out!


End file.
